mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Klap Trap
Hi, MarioWiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Buu Huu. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Waluigi & Yoshi (Diskussion) 10:48, 8. Nov. 2010 Artikel Hallo Ich sehe, dass su einige Artikel verfasst. Das ist sehr gut für unser Wiki, wir brauchen viele Artikel. Schau dir nocheinmal den Artikel Koopador an, den du erstellt hast und ich ausgebessert habe. Folgende Punkte sind wichtig: *Wenn keine Bilder zur Verfügung stehen, füge nicht die Kategorie, sondern ganz oben ein. *Du musst auch andere Begriffe wie Mario, Lohgard etc. verlinken, indem du sie in zwei eckige Klammern setzt (Begriff), dabei musst du beachten, dass Spiele kursiv gestellt werden. *Wenn Informationen fehlen, füge ein , dabei beachte, dass du Bild und Info in eine Vorlage setzen kannst ( ). Bei den Sonderzeichen unten siehst du die Artikel-Bausteine. Nutze sie, aber nur die, die deinem Artikel entsprechen. Sonst habe ich nichts an deinen Artikeln zu bemängeln, die Rechtschreibung ist super und auch der Inhalt sehr gut. Mach weiter so! Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) Lob So, ich muss jetzt mal ein Lob an dich verteilen. Du schreibst wirklich gute Artikel mit nicht viel, aber einigem Inhalt, das wichtigste ist aber dabei. Wenn wir mehr solche Autroen wie dich hätten, wäre das MarioWiki schon viel größer als jetzt. Weiter so! Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) Jo, da kann ich mich nur anschließen. Daumen hoch! :-) Ich bin froh, dass mit dir endlich wieder jemand dabei ist, der gut schreiben kann. Das ist nämlich gar nicht so häufig hier. Danke und frohe Ostern! Stefan86 20:41, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Es ist erstaunlich, wenn man von gleich drei Benutzern gelobt wird, also fühl ruhig gut ;). Nun zum Lob: Ich schließe mich Alex und Stefan an und füge noch hinzu, dass ich viel auf dich setze und muss dir sagen, dass du seit Langem der erste vielversprechende neue Benutzer bist. Bei deinem schon so früh aufgezeigtem Engagement und bislang nicht einem Regelverstoß wirst du es leicht haben, dich in unseren engen Community-Kreis einzufinden ;). Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Eines noch: Falls du Fragen hast, kannst du sie gerne an uns stellen! Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) Re: Fragen 1. Nein, sind sie nicht. 2. Ja, sie sind dort die am öftesten anzutreffenden Gegner.( Kritter, DK 64) 3. Nein, Tiny Kong hat keinen Freund. 4. Meinst du vom Kampf gegen ihn her? In Donkey Kong 64 dauert der Kampf gegen ihn jedenfalls, von all seinen Kämpfen, am längsten. 5. Außer im Remake, Diddy Kong Racing DS, nicht. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. Schwestern. (Omle T. und Racle T. ) 2. Wesentlich mehr, unter anderem in den Spielen DK: King of Swing und DK: Jungle Climber. 3. Chained Kongs gehören der selben Spezies wie DK und alle anderen Kongs an, nämlich Kong. Ein Chained Kong ist ja kein Charakter. 4. Ja. 5. Nein. 6. Nicht direkt, ein höher gestellter Shy Guy ist jedoch General Guy. Übrigens werden diese Fragen nur beantwortet, da sie dir für die Artikelerstellung und -bearbeitung helfen. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. Nein. Waluigi & Yoshi 17:10, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Diese Fragen beantworte ich dir auch gerne, stelle mir ruhig weitere Fragen :). 1. Weiß gefärbte Dino-Rhinos, die sich im Kristallpalast aus Paper Mario aufhalten. Sie beschützen den Palast vor Eindringlingen und sollten ursprünglich im Spiel bekämpft werden, jedoch lies man dies aus, sodass die Albino Dinos keine Gegner wurden. 2. Nein. 3. Nein. 4. Außer den auf Gemälden abgebildeten Buu Huus aus Paper Mario, keine weiteren. Beantworte ich auch gerne: Mega-Kamek ist nicht mit irgendeinem bekannten Magikoopa verwandt. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Hi, Kumpel. Hier sind die Antworten: 1. Nur die beiden. Kass, Kalypso- weibliche Kremlings 2. Eine Kreuzung aus Gumba und Bumerang-Bruder. 3. Nur die beiden, Chancellor ist übrigens die englische Bezeichnung wir müssten hier die deutsche Verwendet haben. 4. Gastgeber eines Quiz' aus Paper Mario. 5. Verheiratet. Waluigi & Yoshi 17:02, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Okay, hier die nächsten Antworten. Ich mag es, wenn mir Fragen gestellt werden, da ich dadurch mein Wissen zeigen und erweitern kann^^. 1. Ja und zwar "Bohnenmensch". 2. In Toad Town im Abteil in den der Eingang zum Pilz-Palast, das Postamt und der Eingang zu den Blütenfeldern liegt. 3. Roboter, also geschlechtslos, jedoch auf männliches Verhalten programmiert. 4. In Rüstungen steckende Koopas die der Koopa-Truppe angehören und in Super Mario RPG auftauchen. 5. In DKC, DKL und DK64, sie heißen auf deutsch übrigens Biber. 6. Bowser, der sich zum Kampf gegen Luigi und Mario verkleidete, er ist in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga vertreten. Waluigi & Yoshi 19:21, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hier sind die nächsten Antworten ;): 1. Krumple (DKC3), Kasplat (DK64) 2. Ja, ein Mensch. 3. Ansonsten nur noch Gumbetty. 4. Nein. 5. 16. Reznors in Super Mario World 6. Mit keinem. Waluigi & Yoshi 19:11, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Mario Party Advance. 2. Schatten-Koopas tragen ebenfalls blaue Panzer. 3. Die Pinguine aus PM sind Unter-Spezien der anderen Pinguine, sie heißen Prall-Pingus. 4. Beide gehören der Spezies Stern an. 5. Nein. 6. Nein. 7. Freundinnen von Jojola, einem Boss aus M&L. 8. Sie hatten dort ihr Debüt. 9. Nein, das tut er nicht, genau so wenig wie in DKC2. Waluigi & Yoshi 20:45, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Ein Schneemonster, das in einer der drei Cartoon -Serien der Mario-Serie auftaucht. 2. Alle bisher bekannten schon. 3. Nein. 4. Ein kremling der im Remake von DKC3 auftaucht.Kerozene 5. Nein. 6. In MSF und MSCF ist ein Kritter als Torwart zum Teil spielbar. 7. Nein, die Koopa-Brüder sind jedoch alte Freunde von Kent C. Koopa. 8. Mutant-Tyranha und Schnaufula sind männlich, sie gelten als Herrscher ihrer Arten (Piranha-Pflanzen und Schniffis).Waluigi & Yoshi 17:58, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Die Einwohner von Buu Huus Villa und der Windigen Schlucht. 2. In DK: Jungle Climber und DK: King of Swing. 3. Nein. 4. Nein. 5. Ein Kamek der in Little Toad Town aus M&L lebt. Seine Kleidung gleicht der der Weißmagierin. 6. Von Spiel zu Spiel variiert das Erscheinungsbild doch stets. Seine Statur und die üblichen Merkmale blieben natürlich gleich. Waluigi & Yoshi 10:35, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Zahllose weitere, meist unbenannte oder namentlich erwähnte Koopas. 2. Davon habe ich noch nie gehört, woher hast du diese Information? 3. Im Vorgänger, Mario Superstar Baseball, ist dies auch möglich. 4. Ein Gegner aus WL2 der Spezies Affe. 5. Ein Charakter, der Spezies Koopa. Waluigi & Yoshi 16:48, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Du brauchst deine Fragen nach kurzer Zeit nicht gleich unterstreichen um mich daran zu erinnern. Ich denke schon daran, habe aber noch eine Menge anderes hier im Wiki zu tun! 1. Tetris Attack. 2. Ja. 3. Nein, beide gehören der Spezies Dupligeist an. 4. Nein. 5. Es hat nur einen Auftritt, und zwar in SMRPG. 6. Gegner aus SMRPG, erstgenannter ein Gumba, zweitgenannter ein Bob-omb. Waluigi & Yoshi 16:11, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Ein Komponist aus SMRPG. 2. Der Finsterstern gehört zur Spezies "Stern". Waluigi & Yoshi 16:40, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Tropen-Fuzzys auf Lavalava-Eiland, Gelbe Magikoopas in den Blütenfeldern und dem Kristallpalast und Graue Magikoopas im Kristallpalast. 2. Ja. 3. Diese sind nicht offiziell, sondern einigen Anspielungen entnommen. 4. Nein, dafür gibt es aber Waffen, "Rüstungen" und Accessoires. 5. Wario Land: Super Mario land 3. 6. Nein. 7. Nein. Waluigi & Yoshi 19:51, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. - Keins - Keins - Keins - Keins - Keins - Keins - Keins - Keins 2. Nein. Waluigi & Yoshi 11:52, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Das Item schützt Mario vor Schaden, Mario selber kann aber nicht angreifen, während er die Kappe trägt. 2. Nein 3. Vermutlich Knochentrocken, da dieser die Entwickler-Bestzeit innehat. 4. Nein 5. Nein Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) 1. Paper Mario. 2. Nach Bsiegen von Pokeys. 3. Nein. 4. Nirgends. 5. *Ultra-Gelee **Nach Besiegen von Susel Wusels. **Beim Quiz, das mit Peach bestrritten werden muss. **Am Eingang zum Lavalava-Berg (Hinter einem Baum). **Im Baum in der Nähe von Lilie (Die Blüte auf dem Wasser). **In der Nähe der Albino-Dino-Statuen (Durch Watts Fähigkeit sichtbar). **Außerhalb von Bowsers Festung (Nach dem zweiten Bowser-Tor). *Ultra-Pilz **Nach Besiegen von Susel Wusels. **Über dem Raum in dem Kolorados Zelt (Staubtrockene Wüste) liegt, schlage einen Block 100-mal. **Übernachte im Toad-Haus von Bibber-City. **Auf dem Bibber-Berg (Durch Watts Fähigkeit sichtbar). **In Bowsers Festung (Genauer weis ich es leider nicht). **Außerhalb von Peachs Schloss. Waluigi & Yoshi 12:25, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Nein. 2. *Dörrobst **Voltopilz: Donnerzorn **Eiskartoffel: Leckeres Mahl **Trockenpasta: Leckeres Mahl **Pilz: Voltopilz **Ultra-Pilz: Voltopilz **Super-Pilz: Voltopilz **Lebens-Pilz: Voltopilz *Zitrone **Allein: Saures Tonic **Honig-Sirup: Saures Tonic **Backmischung: Zitrus-Pop **Honigmelone: Spezial-Shake **Ultra-Gelee: Spezial-Shake **Limette: Super-Soda **Apfel: Super-Soda **Ahorn-Sirup: Super-Soda **Koopa-Blatt: Super-Soda **Rote Beere: Super-Soda **Blaue Beere: Super-Soda **Gelbe Beere: Super-Soda *Limette: **Allein: Saures Tonic **Honig-Sirup: Saures Tonic **Backmischung: Limetten-Pop **Honigmelone: Spezial-Shake **Ultra-Gelee: Spezial-Shake **Zitrone: Super-Soda **Apfel: Super-Soda **Ahorn-Sirup: Super-Soda **Koopa-Blatt: Super-Soda **Rote Beere: Super-Soda **Blaue Beere: Super-Soda **Gelbe Beere: Super-Soda *Stinkwurz: **Ei: Hartes Ei **Wasnblatt: Schwirrschwarr **Spezial-Shake: Vitaminbombe **Backmischung: Crazy Cookie 3. Ja. 4. Nein. 5. Nicht direkt. 6. In anderen Ländern leben weitere Mitgleider dieser Familie, es gibt mehrere Merlons, mehrere Merlees etc. 7. Leider nein. Waluigi & Yoshi 21:08, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 1. In den Büschen vor Buu Huus Villa. Wasnblatt 2. 50 (Durch Anlegen von Orden 65) 3. Eine gute Taktik ist, Marios Angriffskraft mit Watt und mehrmals mit ++-Sprung zu erhöhen und dann mit Power-Hüpfer anzugreifen. 4. Peach muss sie im Laufe ihres Abenteuers in eine Kiste legen, die sich in einem Raum im Schloss befindet. Mario kann die Gegenstände dann bei der Kiste in Merlows Haus abholen. 5. Staubhammer, Trockenpasta, Staubhammer, Trockenpilz. 6. Leider nein. 7. *Dupligeist: 15 *Kammy Koopa: Keine (Nach 4 Schlägen K.O.) *Jr. Troopa im letzten Kampf: 60 *Knochen-Käfer: 8 Waluigi & Yoshi 09:19, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 1. Leider nein. 2. Geno, Finsterstern, Baby-Luma, Polari, Lubba, Glitzerstern, Milennium-Stern, Z-Stern. 3. 5 BP. 4. Nein. Waluigi & Yoshi 14:58, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 1. Nein. 2. Von der Muskelkraft her? Beide gleich. 3. Bowser. 4. Ganz normale Lakitus. 5. Nein. 6. In den Nintendo Adventure Books (Comic-Serie). 7. Nein. 8. Der Sieg über Kammy Koopa ist vorprogrammiert, denn Twink setzt jede Runde dieselbe Attacke ein, die von Mal zu Mal stärker wird, es ist also kein richtiger Kampf. 9. Toads.(Dehydra) 10. Sie sind halt Clubbas und gehören keiner anderen Spezies an. 11. Nein. 12. Nein. Waluigi & Yoshi 09:26, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Deine Fragen werden immer schwieriger^^. 1. Außer Donkey Kong, keiner. 2. Chained Kong. ( stärker als Guerilla) 3. Nein. 4. Dieselbe Spezies, "Malakoopa" ist nur eine Fehlübersetzung des Namens Parakoopa. 5. Freunde von Wario die für WarioWare, Inc. arbeiten. 6. Ich würde sagen: Gleichwertig. 7. Nie gehört, kannst du erläutern, von woher du diesen Namen hast? 8. Nein, dies ist ohne System generiert. 9. Ich weis leider nicht, tut mir leid. 10. Ein Li'l Boo ist kleiner als ein normaler Buu Huu. Waluigi & Yoshi 14:50, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 1. Ein Gegner aus M&L, diese Lakitus sind im Bohnenland zu finden. 2. Das Alter wurde offiziell bekanntgegeben. Waluigi & Yoshi 13:35, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 1. K. Lumsy, bei Weitem. Größter Kremling 2. Dort wo der Pilz-Palast seinen Platz hatte. Muff T. 3. Nein. 4. Ich würde sagen die Hohen Sterne, da sie es geschafft haben Mario am sterben zu hindern. 5. Unbekannt. 6. Mega-Kamek. Waluigi & Yoshi 07:48, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 1. Im rechten Teil der Stadt ist er mittlere der drei ansprechbaren Buu Huus. 2. Orang-Utan. 3. Wahrscheinlich. 4. Bink (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga), Cactus King, Ghastly King, Kong Fu, Dread Kong, Ninja Kong, Sumo Kong, Karate Kong (Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat), Eddie (Donkey Kongs Abenteuer). Waluigi & Yoshi 16:54, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, Kumpel. Entschuldige bitte die späte Antwort. Ein Hinweis noch: Denke daran oben an deine Artikel Bausteine wie einzufügen. Wenn zum Beispiel deinem Artikel Bilder fehlen, dann fügst du oben an den Artikel an. Die Kategorie "Fehlende Bilder" wird dann automatisch eingebunden, du brauchst sie dann also nicht extra noch unten bei den Kategorien aufführen. 1. Bazuka, Klasp, Knocka, Kobble, Koin, Koindozer, Kopter, Krimp, Krumple, Kuchuka, Kuff 'n' Klout, Re-Koil, Skidda und TNT-Knocka. 2. Großer Klap Trap, Kaboom, Kasplat, Klap Trap, Klobber, Klump, Kosha, Krash, Kritter, Laken-Kritter, Skello-Kritter, Krusha, Pilz-Kritter und Kroboter. 3. Nein, nur einer. Waluigi & Yoshi 09:36, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 1. Nein. 2. *Cranky beschreibt ihn als entfernten Verwandten. *Donkeys Kumpel. *Candy ist Donkeys Freundinn und Lanky ist entfernt mit Donkey verwandt. *Funky ist Donkeys Kumpel, Candy ist seine Freundinn. *Funky ist Donkeys Kumpel, Dixie ist die Freundinn von Diddy, seinem besten Freund, Tiny ist Dixies Schwester. *Dixie ist die Freundinn von Diddy, Donkeys besten Freund, Tiny ist Dixies Schwester, Lanky ist entfernt mit Donkey und dem Rest verwandt. *Candy ist Donkeys Freundinn, Dixie ist die Freundinn von Diddy, Tiny Dixies Schwester. *Kiddy und Chunky sind die Cousins von Dixie und Tiny, Funky ist ein Kumpel von Donkey. *Kiddy und Chunky sind die Cousins von Dixie und Tiny, Candy ist Donkeys Freundinn. *Kiddy und Chunky sind die Cousins von Dixie und Tiny, Diddy ist Donkeys bester Freund. *Beste Freunde. *Kiddy und Chunky sind die Cousins von Dixie, der Freundinn von Donkeys bestem Freund. *Dixie ist die Freundinn von Diddy, Donkeys bestem Freund, Tiny ist Dixies Schwester. *Über Swanky ist nichts bekannt, was die Verwandschaft zu den anderen angeht, er ist einfach mit ihnen befreundet. 3. Nein, dieser Fisch heißt "Nibbla". Waluigi & Yoshi 14:49, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) 1. MIPS, gelb. 2. Es handelt sich um dieselbe Spezies, Mondhasen halten sich jedoch in der Herbstwald-Galaxie auf. 3. Fryguy, Clawgrip. 4. Nein. 5. *Donkey Kong Country-Serie: Big Klaptrap, Kasplat, Kosha, Kritter-in-a-Sheet, Shroom Kritter, Toy Kritter *Donkey Kong Land-Serie: Big Klaptrap, Kasplat, Kosha, Kritter-in-a-Sheet, Shroom Kritter, Toy Kritter *Donkey Kong 64: Bazuka, Big Klaptrap, Kaboing, Kaboom, Kackle, Kannon, Kasplat, Klampon, Klank, Klaptrap, Klasp, Klinger, Kloak, Klobber, Klomp, Klump, Knocka, Kobble, Koin, Koindozer, Kopter, Kosha, Krash, Krimp, Kritter, Kritter-in-a-Sheet, Krochead, Krook, Krossbones, Krumple, Kruncha, Krusha, Kuchuka, Kuff 'n' Klout, Kutlass, Re-Koil, Rockkroc, Skidda, TNT Knocka *Donkey Konga-Serie: Bazuka, Kaboing, Kaboom, Kackle, Kannon, Klampon, Klank, Klasp, Klinger, Kloak, Klobber, Klomp, Klump, Knocka, Kobble, Koin, Koindozer, Kopter, Krimp, Krochead, Krook, Krumple, Kruncha, Kuchuka, Kuff 'n' Klout, Kutlass, Re-Koil, Rockkroc, Shroom Kritter, Skidda, TNT Knocka, Toy Kritter *Diddy Kong Racing: Bazuka, Big Klaptrap, Kaboing, Kaboom, Kackle, Kannon, Kasplat, Klampon, Klank, Klaptrap, Klasp, Klinger, Kloak, Klobber, Klomp, Klump, Knocka, Kobble, Koin, Koindozer, Kosha, Krash, Krimp, Kritter, Kritter-in-a-Sheet, Krochead, Krook, Krossbones, Krumple, Kruncha, Krusha, Kuchuka, Kuff 'n' Klout, Kutlass, Re-Koil, Rockkroc, Shroom Kritter, Skidda, TNT Knocka, Toy Kritter *Donkey Kong Jet Race: Bazuka, Big Klaptrap, Kaboing, Kaboom, Kackle, Kannon, Kasplat, Klampon, Klank, Klaptrap, Klasp, Klinger, Kloak, Klobber, Klomp, Klump, Knocka, Kobble, Koin, Koindozer, Kopter, Kosha, Krash, Krimp, Kritter, Kritter-in-a-Sheet, Krochead, Krook, Krossbones, Krumple, Kruncha, Krusha, Kuchuka, Kuff 'n' Klout, Kutlass, Re-Koil, Rockkroc, Shroom Kritter, Skidda, TNT Knocka, Toy Kritter Waluigi & Yoshi 17:36, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) 1. Die Hohen Sterne und die Sternengeister müssten älter sein, auch die tausenden Buu Huus und die anderen Geister könnten schon länger "Leben". 2. *King K. Rool: Donkey Kong *Kritter: Donkey Kong *Tiny Kong: Donkey Kong *Dixie Kong: Donkey Kong *Funky Kong: Donkey Kong *Baby Donkey Kong: Kein Team *Blooper: Kein Team 3. Nicht offiziell bekannt. 4. *Hotel Mario: Morton, Roy, Larry, Lemmy, Ludwig, Wendy, Iggy. *Yoshis Safari: Lemmy, Ludwig, Wendy, Larry, Morton, Iggy, Roy. Waluigi & Yoshi 18:10, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Gut, vielen Dank, dass du dies akzeptiert hast. Nun werde ich deine Fragen beantworten. 1. Niemand, er gehört zu Donkey Kongs Team. 2. Ich würde sagen die Königin der Finsternis. 3. Gewöhnliche Affen aus dem Spiel Donkey Kong für den GB, die Affen aus Wario Land 2, die Schim-Pengs und ihre Unter-Spezien aus der Yoshi-Serie, der Yeti aus Donkey Kongs Abenteuer, Bink aus M&L, Guerilla und Chained Kong aus SMRPG, Minky aus DKC3, Monas Affe aus der WarioWare-Serie, Numchuck aus WWT, Hurley aus DKJR, Helfer-Affen aus DKJB und die Bosse aus DKJB. 4. Dies ist unbekannt. 5. Elite-Soldaten in Bowsers Koopa-Truppe. 6. Lava-Piranha herrscht über die Piranha-Pflanzen des Lavalava-Bergs, alle anderen sind keine wirklichen Herrscher. 7. Ja, genau. Waluigi & Yoshi 08:20, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) 1. Ja, in SMRPG. 2. *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Bislang noch nicht. *3150 Rennen. 3. Mukumuku. 4. Nein. 5. *Donkey Kong Country: Donkey Kong Country 2 *Donkey Kong Land: Donkey Kong Land 2 *Donkey Kong Country 2: Donkey Kong Country 3 6. Das hast du falsch verstanden, damit war gemeint, dass einige nicht alle Buu Huus bereits älter als Cortez sind, dass nach wie vor welche "geboren" werden war mir bewusst. Waluigi & Yoshi 19:13, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) 1. Nein. 2. *Wolkenpiste *Waluigi, Bowser und Mutant-Tyranha. *Nein, Daisy wurde noch nie von Bowser entführt. 3. Squawks taucht immer mal wieder auf, kann jedoch von Tiny gerufen werden, Glimmer taucht für mehrere Kongs als Hilfe im Aqua Alptraum auf. 4. Ein sehr ähnlicher Magikoopa taucht auf, ob es tatsächlich Kamek ist, ist unklar. 5. Es tauchen nur Stachi-Eier auf. Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. Diese Frage hast du mir schon einmal gestellt und die Frage lautet nach wie vor "Nein". (Koopas mit schwarzen Panzern) 2. Dino-Piranha und Skeletthai. 3. Nein. 4. Eine reiche Koopa-Dame, die oft mit Shy Guys Wunderbahn fährt und somit in Mario Party 8 auftaucht. Waluigi & Yoshi 20:29, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bitte höre auf, deine Fragen umzuformulieren, es bringt nichts, Waluigi & Yoshi wird aktuell im Prüfungsstress sein. Wenn es geht, stelle bitte mir in Zukunft die Fragen bis er sich wieder meldet. *1. Ja, vermutlich. *2. Nein. *3. Nein. *4. Ja, ungefähr. *5. Nach neusten Listen kommt das Spiel 2012 heraus. Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) *1. Beide leicht *2. Bekannt ist noch Big Bertha, es werden aber nicht alle normalen Cheep Cheeps mänlich sein. Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) *1. Jojola kommt in M&L vor und ist mit Jojolas Freundinnen ein Endgegner. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob es Verbindungen zu deinen gennanten Charakteren gibt. *2. Nein. *3. Nein. Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) *1. Er gibt dir, wenn du ihn fängst, einen Power-Stern. *2. Papageien sind in der Mario-Serie etc. sogar eine eigene Spezies, wie sie genau zusammenhängen ist nicht bekannt. *3. Das weiß ich leider nicht und kann W&Y wahrscheinlich beantworten. Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) Ähhh, Hallo? Diese Fragen waren an mich gerichtet, sich da einfach einzumischen war äußerst, ich sag mal, unadäquat, Alex! Du hast das ja in meiner Abwesenheit gut gemacht aber letzteres war nicht gerade nötig. Also... zur einzigen offenen Frage: Er heißt Knocka. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Re:... Hey, Kollege. Sag mal, hast du 'n Rad ab mich so anschreiben? Ich befinde mich inmitten meiner Abschlussprüfungen, muss schier unendlichen weiteren schulischen Aktivitäten nachgehen, kümmere mich aktuell um das MarioWiki in speziellem Thema, habe zahlreiche weitere Aufgaben zu erledigen und diverse weitere Themen zu vollrichten, also stell dich mal schön hinten an. Natürlich gebe ich dir der Aussage Recht, dass ich wirklich lang nicht mehr geantwortet habe, jedoch ist auch folgendes zu sagen, um es noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen: Ich beantworte deine Fragen aus reiner Freundlichkeit und nicht weil ich dazu verpflichtet bin, du verstehst? Bevor ich deine Fragen nun beantworte, will ich erstmal sicherstellen, dass du dies hier zur Kenntnis genommen hast. Waluigi & Yoshi. Bearbeitungen Hallo Wie du bereits gelesen hast, oder auch nicht, wird an einem noch gehemen Projekt gearbeitet. Während der Vorbereitung sollten keine Bearbeitungen durchgeführt werden, da möglicherweise deine ganze Arbeit verloren geht. Was genau mit deiner Arbeit geschieht, ist mir noch unbekannt, ich bitte sich also, keine Bearbeitungen durchzuführen, bis alles weiter geht. Falls du noch Fragen hast, kannst du sie gerne stellen! Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) Projekt des Monats Hallo Das MarioWiki hat sich diesen Monat beworben, um Projekt des Monats zu werden. Bitte gib uns auf dieser Seite deine Stimme, wenn du willst, das wir wieder Projekt des Monats werden! Danke! Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) Fragen Hallo Kumpel. Schön, dass dir Alex in meiner Abwesenheit alle Fragen beantworten konnte. Nun stehe ich jedoch wieder voll zur Verfügung und würde mich daher freuen, wenn du deine Fragen wieder an mich richten würdest ;). An der Stelle sei noch mal Dank an Alex, dass er sich gleich um dich gekümmert hat. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Kumpel. Bevor ich zu den Fragen komme möchte ich dich auf etwas hinweisen und hoffe inständig, dass du dir zu Herzen nimmst: Du fügst stets die Kategorie "Fehlende Bilder" an deine Artikel, diese Kategorie soll jedoch nicht von Benutzern auf manuelle Weise eingebunden werden, sie wird automatisch eingebaut. Dazu gibt es die Vorlage "Stub", die die Mängel von Artikeln aufzeigt. Möchtest du deine Artikel als Artikel mit fehlenden Bildern kennzeichnen, dann füge ganz oben beim Artikel an. Die Kategorie fehlende Bilder wird dann automatisch eingebunden und am Artikel-Anfang erscheint eine kleine Box, die auf die Mängel des Artikels hinweist. Weitere Parameter für diese Vorlage die du gebrauchen solltest sind |Info=Ja (Wenn allgemein Informationen fehlen), |Format=Ja (Wenn algemein schlechte Formulierung oder nicht den Richtlinien entsprechendes Format vorhanden ist), |Vorlage=Ja (Wenn Vorlagen, wie Infoboxen oder Navigationen fehlen) und |Kategorie=Ja (Wenn Kategorien fehlen). Das ganze wird in der Form geschriebn: " ". Die Paramter können nacheinander folgen, natürlich werden nur die Parameter hingeschrieben, in dessen Bereich der Artikel Mängel aufweist! Verinnerliche bitte das Verwenden dieser Vorlage bevor du deine Arbeit fortsetzt, denn ich muss deine Artikel immer nachträglich mit dieser Vorlage kennzeichnen. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. Barbos. (DKC 3, Boss) 2. Dies ist umstritten. 3. Booty Bird, Bounty Bass, Bristles, Gleamin' Bream, Karbine, Knik-Knak, Koco, Krosshair, Lemguin, Lurchin, Minky und Swoopy. (DKC 3-Gegner) 4. Zwei Kremling aus DKC3, die ähnlich muskolös wie Krusha sind, aber sehr selten auftreten. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. (Kuff'n'Klout) Das mit der "Fehlenden Bilder"-Geschichte hast du vollkommen falsch verstanden. Wir machen es einfach so: An jeden Artikel den du erstellst (Ausnahmelos) fügst du oben an den Artikel-Anfang folgendes an: . Wenn du das machst, gibt es keine Probleme. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. TNT-Knockas befinden sich am Boden und laufen umher, Klasps klettern an Seilen. 2. Er ist ein Quizmaster aus SMRPG, dessen Rätsel gelöst werden müssen um in Bowsers Festung voranzuschreiten. 3. Du musst die Insel von dort betreten wo ein Weg zu sehen ist, vielleicht ist dies das Problem. 4. Nicht direkt. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Re:Gratulation Danke, ich wundere mich, dass es dir aufgefallen ist :). Ich hoffe, dich auch in Zukunft im Mariowiki zu sehen ;). Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) :Okay, ich werd das Datum in meine Zeitzähler einfügen ;). Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner 1.000 Bearbeitung! Ich hoffe, auch in Zukunft weiter so gute Bearbeitungen von dir zu sehen, wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du dir vielleicht bald einen guten Rang im Wiki verdienen ;) (Beim Admin-Posten bin wahrscheinlich ich zuerst dran, ich sag ja nur...) Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) :::Dir erst einmal einen herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner 1000. Bearbeitung mein Freund. Bleib uns treu und arbeite immer schön hier weiter, deine Arbeit ist wichtig und toll und ich seh dich immer gern hier :D. Und nun bedanke ich mich bei dir dafür, dass du mir zum Geburtstag gratuliert hast ;). Schön, dass du dran gedacht hast :D. Nun kommen wir doch gleich noch zu den Fragen: ::::Danke sehr, in letzter Zeit passiert wirklich sehr viel... Ich wünsche dir noch schöne Sommerferien, sofern sie bei dir schon sind ;) Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) Re: Fragen Erstmal: Schön, dass du Barnacle erreichen konntest ;). 1. Ja genau, er ist ein Klump. (Kaptain Skurvy) 2. Nicht direkt, sie gehören nur einer ähnlichen Spezies an. (Rollodillo und Army Dillo) 3. Für König Buu Huu müssen 750 Rennen gefahren werden, er lässt sich jedoch viel einfacher freischalten. 4. Einen Herrscher scheint es nicht zu geben. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. Sie muss zu Bazooka Bär in Mekanos gebracht werden. 2. Du bleibst am besten die ganze Zeit in Bewegung, dann kannst du den geworfenen Schneebällen leicht ausweichen. Bei den großen Schneekugeln musst du rechtzeitig erkennen, wohin sie geschossen werden, um rechtzeitig auszuweichen, mehr kann man da nicht machen. Bleak erleidet Schaden, sobald du einen Schneeball in den Rot-Gelb blinkenden Knopf auf seinem Körper wirfst. Wenn er Schaden erleidet beginnt er scheinbar zu lachen. 3. Er hat seine Hütte an der Oberwelt der Nördlichen Kremisphäre, nicht in einer Welt. In seinem Haus hängt ein Bild von einer Blume in einer Vase. 4. Nur King K. Rool taucht in diesem Spiel erneut auf, alle anderen Bosse von DKC haben in DKL keinen Auftritt. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Schön, dass du Bleak besiegen konntest. Und ja es ist Bramble, Bellamy ist Brambles japanischer Name. 1. Wild Sting, Colossal Clambo und Hard Hat. 2. Nein. 3. 2250 Rennen. 4. Bananenvogelkönigin, Bananenfeenkönigin, Königin Buzzbee, Goldene Diva, Königin Krokus die zweite und entsprechend die erste, Königin Midori, Königin Nimbus, Königin Rotunda, Squirpina die Vierzehnte und entsprechend die ersten 13. 5. Männlich. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. Nein. (Blooper-Bosse vor King Calamari) 2. 1050 Rennen. (Knochentrocken MKW) 3. Nirgends. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. Er muss zu Björn gebracht werden. 2. Monas Elefant, Tröti aus Yoshi's Story und normale Elefanten aus einigen Spielen und Medien. 3. Nicht direkt. 4. Er ist ein Mensch, der sich als Palma verkleidet hat. 5. Baffle fehlt noch. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. In der letzten Welt "KAOS". 2. Ja. 3. *DK: King of Swing: Funky Kong *DK: Jungle Climber: Beide *DK: Jungle Beat: Keiner 4. Nein, außerem reicht es überhaupt einen SMG-Spielstand zu haben, ob er gut ist oder nicht, ist egal. 5. Rare hat bei all diesen Charakteren bei der Erfindung mitgeholfen. Natürlich war Nintendo auch bei den von dir genannten beteiligt. Waluigi & Yoshi 10:31, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) 1. Mario Party 3.(letztes Mario-Spiel N64) 2. Mario Party 7. (Birdo erstmals in MP spielbar) 3. Nein, bislang nicht. 4. Außerdem noch Weißer Magikoopa und Roter Magikoopa. (im Lavalava-Berg) 5. Es ist möglich zu gewinnen, man würde ein Gelee Royal erhalten, das man an Mario senden könnte. Waluigi & Yoshi 15:48, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) 1. Finaler Boss von Wario Land 3 und Dr. Mario 64. 2. Nein. 3. Ja. 4. Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) und Mario Power Tennis. 5. *DK: King of Swing: Ja *DK: Jungle Beat: Nein *DK: Jungle Climber: Ja *Mario Sports Mix: Nein Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Hallo mein Freund, ich freue mich, dir die Fragen zu beantworten^^. 1. Ukiki ist der engl. Name, Don Banano der deutsche. 2. Dies ist ein sehr umstrittenes Thema, dass von Gerüchten und Vermutungen durchzogen wird. Urpsrünglich wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Cranky Kong der Vater von Donkey Kong ist. Dies war stets der Fall, als Rare und Nintendo zusammen arbeiteten. Später, nachdem rare von Microsoft gekauft wurde, begang Nintendo damit, Cranky Kong als Donkeys Großvater zu inszenieren. 3. Dieser Lakitu kann nicht angesprochen werden, du weist vielleicht, dass es sich um den Lakitu handelt, der zu Beginn des Spiels in Erscheinung trat. Er begleitet dich die ganze Zeit über bei deinem Abenteuer. 4. Hier eine Taktik mit der du Kent C. Koopa besiegen solltest: *Items: Mehrere POW-Blöcke (2-4), eventuell 2-3 Super-Pilze und Ahorn-Sirup *Partner: Watt, bestenfalls schon mit Rangerhöhung *Benötigte Orden: Bestenfalls Mega-Dotz-Orden, ansonsten Power-Hauer-Orden *Vorgehensweise: Du beginnst den Kampf damit Mamars (Der zweite Hohe Stern) Spezialfähigkeit Wiegenlied einzusetzen. Dies machst du solang bis Kent C. Koopa einschläft, wenn dies passiert ist er für vier Runden weg. Mit Watt greist du in dieser Runde ganz normal an. In der anschließenden Runde setzt du sofort einen POW-Block ein, sodass Kent C. Koopa auf den Rücken fällt und lässt Watt ihre Attacke Turbolader einsetzen (Dafür muss sie sich auf Rang 1 befinden), wodurch Marios Angriffskraft erhöht wird. In der nächsten Runde greifst du Kent C. Koopa mit dem Mega-Dotz an und er erleidet heftig Schaden. Aufmotzen kannst du dies übrigens noch weiter durch die Kraft-Plus-Orden. Währenddessen lässt du Watt ganz normal mit Elektro-Hieb angreifen. Sollte Kent C. Koopa wieder aufwachen, lässt du ihn wieder einschlafen und machst dann so weiter, wie beschrieben. In Notsituationen kannst du dich dann immer noch mit den Pilzen und Sirup heilen. Auf diese Weise dürfte es kein problem darstellen ;-). Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. Ansonsten noch Sabasa und die Hexen aus Wario World. 2. *DK: King of Swing: Ja *DK: Jungle Beat: Nein (Kein Kong oder Kremling aus vergangenen Abenteuern (Außer eben Donkey) taucht in diesem Spiel auf) *DK: Jungle Climber: Ja 3. Natürlich. 4. Natürlich gibt es auf der Welt noch mehr Tulippen, bisher trat jedoch nur diese eine in Erscheinung. Waluigi & Yoshi 17:42, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) 1. Boss aus SML2. 2. Sie nennen sich Krash. 3. Das Denkmal wurde von Krankfried zum Leben erweckt und diente damit kurzzeitig ihm, nach verlorenem Kampf tat es jedoch nichts weiter mehr. Waluigi & Yoshi 19:01, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) 1. Es handelt sich ja eigentlich um Bowser, doch aufgrund der Immunität gegen mehrere Attacken als Bowser, würde ich sagen, dass Knochen-Bowser stärker ist. 2. Du meinst vom Äußeren her oder von den Fähigkeiten/der Rolle im Spiel? 3. Ja, indirekt. Er lebt schließlich in Yoob und treibt diesen an und dieser ist ja ein Shroobs. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Kategorien Hi, Klap Trap. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Buu Huus ja Unter-Spezien der Geister sind, entsprechend werden alle Buu Huus mit der Kategorie "Buu Huu" kategorisiert und diese Kategorie wird wiederrum erst in die Kategorie "Geist" gestellt, nicht aber jeder einzelne Buu Huu-Artikel :-). Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :Schön^^. Du kannst aber natürlich alle anderen Geister in diese Kategorie stecken ;-). Ach übrigens: Der Punkt "Trivia" wird immer mit zwei Gleichhaltszeichen auf jeder Seite aufgeschrieben, nicht mit vier^^. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Anmerkung Guten Abend, Klap Trap. Du musst bedenken, dass deine Artikel die Stub-Vorlage in mehreren Punkten als nur "Bild" benötigen, so kannst du eigentlich konstant die Punkte |Info=Ja |Format=Ja |Bild=Ja und |Vorlage=Ja verwenden. Bedenke dies bitte :-). Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Ich wiederhole: Trivia mit zwei Gleichhaltszeichen auf jeder Seite! Waluigi & Yoshi 14:28, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Zum Dritten mal: Der Punkt "Trivia" wird so geschrieben " Trivia ", mit zwei Gleichhaltszeichen auf jeder Seite. Nicht so: " Trivia ". Das ist die letzte einer Reihe von Warnungen, wenn du nochmal dagegen verstößt sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich für eine gewisse Zeit zu sperren. Waluigi & Yoshi 07:25, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Re: Fragen Hi, Kumpel^^ 1. *Merlow **Kein Schnurrbart **Kleiner **Sichtbar blonde Haare **Blauer Mantel **Stern-förmige Scherpe *Merlon **Schnurrbart **Größer **Keine sichtbaren Haare **Violetter Mantel **Sternenpunkt-förmige Scherpe 2. Nein, leider sind keine weitere Kristallbeeren zu erhalten. 3. Yoob ist mit Abstand der größte Yoshi. 4. Du gibst in das Suchfeld "Vorlage:" ein, dort kannst du die Vorlagen bearbeiten. 5. Mmmh, merkwürdig. Ich schau mir das mal an. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. Leider nicht^^. 2. Allem Anschein nach, ja. 3. Viele weitere Wesen sind Mitglied dieser Truppe, doch ist ansonsten keiner namentlich bekannt und tauchte auch nie direkt auf. 4. Audrey aus SMW2. 5. Im Club Nintendo-Magazin sind sie schwarz, in seiner Riesen-Form aus SPP sind sie violett und beim umstrittenen Auftritt in M&L3 Grünblau. Ansonsten sind seine Schuhe stets rot. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. Gibs einfach ins Suchfeld "Vorlagen" ein. 2. Gibs einfach ins Suchfeld ein^^. 3. Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. Weitere Vertreter dieser Spezies tauchten bislang nicht auf, doch existiert im Spiel SMRPG eine ähnliche Spezies, genannt "Mukumuku". 2. Dies ist unbestätigt, doch ist anzuzweifeln, dass es sich um K. Rools Schiff handelt, da die Kremlings in diesem Spiel ja nicht einmal auftauchen. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Re: Vorlagen Das liegt daran, dass es keine Vorlage mit dem Namen "Fehlende Informationen" gibt. Die Vorlage, die die Mängel der Artikel aufweist heißt "Stub". Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :Bei allen derartigen. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. ::Oh mein Gott, was machst du denn :D Die Stub-Vorlage wird so hingeschrieben: " " Diese ganzen Bausteine werden am Stück geschrieben und wenn du einen davon für deinen Artikel nicht brauchst, wird er weggelassen. Hat ein Artikel also fehlende Infos, fehelnde Bilder und ein schlechtes Format fügst du ein: " " Und nicht " ", " " und " " Und hinten dran gehört einfach nur "Ja" nichts anderes (" "). Korrigier das bitte mal auf der Seite Gelee Royal, damit ich sehe, dass du es kannst. Liebe Grüße, ~~~.